Kindred Souls
by Shadow Viper1
Summary: Logan finds out that Weapon-X has started up again and put a stop to it, but is a little to late to save girl from the experiments. PLEASE REVIEW! :)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine. And there will be no profit made off this story. I thought that I also should warn you that this is a Logan/Marie romance, along with a Remy/Original Character romance. Even if neither Rogue or Remy are in the first chapter.

Violence: Yep. The Wolverine is in this for crying out loud. There _has _to be some violence. If I had to rate this story I would give it an "R" rating.

****

Author's note: PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK, THAT'S THE REASON I'm WRITING THIS. J 

Kindred Souls 

By Shadow Viper 

** Introduction**

Logan, also known as the Wolverine, surveyed the so-called science lab with a resonating growl that rumbled like that of an animal regarding its prey. After all, this _might _be what he was looking for. The bastards on the other side of that wall may damn well know what happened to him. They may have even been a part of it. Just the thought of confronting them made his knuckles itch.

The place that Chuck (The Professor) had sent him to was almost a complete waste of time. _Almost. _He had found one old computer disk, which he had an old friend decode. That was when luck had finally shined on the Wolverine. It led him to this place. The place was located deep in some woods in Michigan. So deep in fact, that he doubted they ever had any lost visitors.

It almost looked like a regular military base-- save for the fact there wasn't enough soldiers. Logan had scouted the place out the night before. There were only two guards guarding the front way and two guards guarding the back way. He had over heard them talking about the lack of security on the inside (they said there was only one guard) and that had only made him grin in the feral way he was so good at. The way he figured, he only needed to take out the two guards in front, handle the guard inside; Then be well prepared if the guards in back showed up. Hopefully that wouldn't happen, though.

His claws slipped out almost half an inch without him knowing it, just from the pure anticipation of the fight: Or slaughter. After what he read on that disk, he was ready for a slaughter. In his opinion, some people just needed killed. They were flat out too stupid to live.

But then a picture of his Marie would pop up and the animal inside would settle, only a little though. There were those that said that Logan had no conscience, because god knows, he had killed his fair share of men in the fifteen years of his life that he could remember. But that just wasn't true. He just lived by a code. And if a person broke the code . . . Well, he had six blades to fix the problem.

Those idiot scientists had started Weapon-X up again, or so the disk had said. This time with someone else. The disk wasn't very specific on who it was, but the mere thought of those sons-of-bitches doing to someone else what they did to him was almost enough to send him into a berserker rage. No one should have to go through the nightmares that he went through: No one.

"Well, Ol' boy, do we want to be sneaky, or do we wanna to be direct?" He muttered to himself, grinning manically. He already knew the answer. After all, he was one of the most direct people on the planet. Rash and brash, that was Wolverine.

He watched, from the trees, the base from the safe distance he was at for only a second more, then threw caution to the wind, fully intending to just to walk up to the first two guards.

Wolverine shook his head in disgust as he approached the guards. They had no discipline whatsoever. They were just talking to one another about which football team was better. The Cowboys or the Packers?

Logan had actually managed to get four feet from the idiots when they still hadn't noticed him. He didn't want to kill them if he didn't have to. _I think Marie softened me up too much. _He thought with a shake of the head. 

They looked no older than twenty-two at the most. _Easy prey._

When they still hadn't noticed him, he spoke up. "Hockey's better," And before they had any time to act, two adamantium laced fists shot out and nailed both of them in the head, effectively sending them into the land of unconsciousness. They fell to the ground with a thud.

With that, Logan walked straight into the building. Behind a desk sat the third guard. Playing solitary of all things. To his credit, he did notice Wolverine. "Can I help you?" The burly man asked getting up from behind the desk and walking over. He was a fairly large man in his late thirties. 

"I don't think you can, bub."

"Then what . . ." Wolverine cut him off.

When the man was in distance, Wolverine grabbed him by his guard uniform, pulled him forward with vicious speed, and head-butted the man in the forehead as hard as he could. All three hundred pounds hit the ground with a solid thud. Another one out. And Wolverine knew that one had a fractured skull.

He looked around the place that he just walked into. For all intents and purposes, the place looked like a regular waiting area. Then his eyes caught the large metal door that was on the back wall. A sign that said "Restricted Area" hung above it. It had a pass-card lock. He could easily cut through the door with his claws, or . . . He looked down at the card key that was clipped on the guard's uniform.

__

This is just too fuckin' easy. He thought as he reached down and plucked the card up, walking towards the large metal door. With one swipe of the card, the door _swished _opened and allowed Logan to walk in as if he owned the place.

He walked as silently as a cat down the hall, that was when he started hearing the voices. They were cheerful voices. Almost like the voices in his dream, but very different. But still, very cheerful. That was when he stopped outside of the door, out of sight, and listened.

"Sean, you old dog! I can't believe you actually pulled it off!" One of them said with a barked out laugh.

"Well, we still have to erase her past, and we still have to give her memories of the skills she will need, to complete the process. Then we'll open that bottle of champagne I know you're hiding, Eh, Paul?" His voice sounded just as cheerful.

"This one even surpasses the original. I can tell you one thing, the military is going to pay top dollar for this Weapon." Wolverine could hear papers being shuffled being shuffled as the man spoke.

He could also hear the hum of computers buzzing. That was all he needed to know. This was where the information was. With a low growl he took a step back and kicked the door so hard that it literally flew off the hinges. The pieces of wood from the frame littered the floor loosely in different spots of the office.

"What the hell?!?!" The first scientist screamed out– only to receive a vicious backhand that had such force that it shattered the man's jaw. He passed out from the pain alone.

Yes, the Wolverine was seeing red. The other scientist tried to get out of his chair, but Wolverine took a running jump and cleared the desk, pinning the scientist to the wall with an adamantium clad grip. It was taking all of his reserves of control not to kill the man out right. Logan had a conscience, but the Wolverine? No, the Wolverine wanted to see this man's blood. 

"Recognize these, Bub?" he asked, three of his adamantium claws popping out with a _snikt! _right before the scientists eyes. Wolverine could smell the urine running down the man's leg.

"W-w-weapon-X." He somehow managed to stutter out.

"All right, bub. I'm gonna ask ya two simple questions, and since ya know I can tell when yer lyin' ya'd better answer truthfully and right quick." 

The scientist nodded very quickly.

"First question: Where's the back-up disks to them three computers there?"

The murderous intent in the Wolverine's eyes made it clear that lying was _not _an option. "O-o-over there." He replied, pointing at a couple of simple CD holders. 

Wolverine was again shocked at this places security measures. He wouldn't have believed the man if his senses didn't tell him the two CD Cases were indeed the back-up files. Wolverine always trusted his instincts and senses– they had saved his life on a lot more than one occasion.

"Ok, brainiac. Where's yer brain-child? Where's the new Weapon-X?" He asked with a gravelly voice. He was on the ragged edge at that moment and was barely containing the berserker rage.

The scientist lifted a shaky hand and pointed east. "T-third door on the left, d-d-down the hall." His stuttering seemed to be worse. 

That was when the Wolverine snapped. Logan wouldn't kill an unarmed man, but the Wolverine had no problem with it. With the claws on his left fist still extended, he delivered an uppercut that went under the scientist's chin and straight into his brain, killing the man instantly.

Logan picked up both CD cases and put them in each pocket of his brown leather duster. _Now, let's see what those fuckers did to this mutant_. He thought with more than a little disgust.

Logan walked back out into the hall and the one thing that he didn't want to see, he saw. The two guards from the back were on their way. _I knew I should have killed those idiots. They warned the rest of them. Marie, Darlin, yer goin' to be the death of me. _He thought humorously. Then he put his mind back on the events at hand.

The two guards were only about fifteen feet away . . . Instead of strategically retreating, Wolverine decided on a full charge. Both guards and himself charged at each other. He did three roles, weaving in different directions, before he made it to them. He also took three bullets from an M-16 before he made it to them.

But when he made it to them, all six claws came out with a _snikt! _and plunged, strategically, into each guards hearts. All the while his healing factor was taking care of the gunshot wounds. The Wolverine was now playing for keeps. He watched as both of them hit the ground with a stoic face. After all, anyone that would work for these people couldn't be very good to begin with.

He turned his back down the hall where the new Weapon-X was being held. There was a guard in the middle of the hallway, pale as a sheet and trembling. Wolverine could smell the fear role off of him. They were about thirty feet away from one another before Logan spoke. "Get outta here before I change my mind." He spoke with a fierce growl. 

The boy, who looked no older than his Marie, didn't have to be told twice. He dropped his rifle and headed in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Logan just shook his head in wry amusement, as he headed for the third door on the left. He stood in front of it for only a moment, wondering why they would go with such a simple slide and bolt lock.

He decided that he didn't have time to think about it. 

Logan undid the locks as fast as he could and shoved the heavy metal door open. The figure inside the cell surprised him more than anything else that he had encountered in this very low tech lab. He knew there was a reason that this lab was so low tech, but he would have to figure that out later.

What confused him the most was the figure that was huddled in the corner of the cell he just opened. The girl, who could be no older than fourteen, tops, was staring at him through dark brown curly bangs, with big light blue eyes. The only thing she had on was a faded pair of jeans and t-shirt that was about three sizes too big. _Wonder why they let her wear street clothes? _He thought.

The thought was cut off when the girl suddenly leapt out of her corner with a growl that would have made a wolf proud, and tried to strike Logan. She was chained to the wall though, and missed by bare inches. The kid stood still then, sniffing, head cocked to one side. "You're a mutant . . . And you're not one of them, I can smell their blood on you," Hope suddenly welled in the kid's eyes. "Are you here to get me out of here?"

Logan merely nodded. "If I get closer, ya promise not to try and hit me again?" _She doesn't know about the claws yet, or she would have tried to use them. _Logan shook his head sadly. 

"Hey man, if you can get me the hell out of here, I won't do a damn thing." The kid said with a sparkle in her light blue eyes. Eyes that held . . . Yes, they held a hint of mischief. Logan could hardly believe it, considering what she had been through. But it was there.

Logan just grunted with agreement. But he was a little surprised the kid still had the sparkle in her eyes. Logan was surprised that the kid could stay in such good spirits, considering what happened to her.

He walked over to the girl, popping out his claws on the way. He saw the girl wince in reaction. _Should have warned her about that. _He thought as he made short work of the chains and shackles in mere seconds. "Ya ready to get the hell outta here, Kid?"

"Ya know, I bet you'd make a great kitchen appliance. You can slice and dice and I would bet dollars to pennies that you could make great french fries." She said with a devilish teasing tone. "And yeah, I could get the hell out of this place." 

__

Great, I had to rescue someone that probably won't shut up. He thought sarcastically. But in truth, he didn't mind the kid talking like that as long as she shut up when he told her to.

They both walked out into the hall, with Logan leading the way. The coast was clear. But there was still a lingering thought on Logan's mind why this place was so easy to get into, and out of. If it was a set up, he could smell it on the Kid. His senses wouldn't lie.

Logan decided to go out the back way. He discovered it when he was scouting the place the night before. The further he got in down the hall an aroma that he had smelled before, but couldn't quite remember where, assaulted his senses. Then it came to him. C-4.

Logan grinned almost evilly at his young charge. "Hey Kid. Ya like fire works?"

"I guess," She replied. The look her savior had in his eyes was making her a bit nervous. "What do ya got in mind?" _Great, I hope wild man here don't do something to outrageous. _She thought with a wince. She _really_ didn't want to get caught again. She wasn't sure what they did to her, but she didn't want to repeat it. All she knew was that it was _very painful._

It was at that moment that Logan figured out that the kid acted like she was from the street. She even moved like she was from the street. Like how she tried to look behind her without looking like she was doing so. It was almost as if she grew up on the street. "You'll see, kid. You'll see." He replied with that same grin.

About to minutes later, Logan found a mother-load of explosives and detonators. He set all of them up on remote. And in case the remote didn't work, he had them on ten minute timers. He figured that would be plenty enough time to get out of the way of the explosion.

If the explosives he sat up were in a city, they would take out about two square blocks.

After he put the final touches on the explosives, he turned to the kid. "Let's get the hell out of here." He said this with a note of finality. 

"Whatever you say, Mister. I don't think I'm going to argue about staying."

They both ran double time back to the tree line. Logan ran about two hundred yards away from his original position in the trees just in case someone was watching. When he finally made it to his position, he handed a pair of binoculars to the kid, along with a small black box with a red button on it.

Logan looked the kid directly in the eyes when he spoke. "Those folks down there cause ya a lot of pain?"

The kid just bowed her head and nodded mutely. She really didn't want to go into it at that moment. _Like he'd give a shit anyway. He barely knows me._

Logan looked at the kid with semi-furious eyes when he spoke. "I want you to sight in that base down there with them binoculars. When you can see it real good, press that red button on that black box . . . Let's see how much pain we can cause them." 

The girl gave him a curious look, but did what she was told. When the place was sighted in, she pressed the red button just like she was told . . . And an explosion from the likes of which she had never seen went off. The entire base was flattened. "That was fucking AWESOME!!!!" She shrieked out, almost jumping up and down. It did feel great to get sort of even.

Logan reached out and squeezed the kid's shoulder. "C'mon. We have about a mile track to get back to my bike." He knew it was Scooter's (Scott's) but he had it over a year and was already starting to claim it as his own.

"Whatever you say, Mister." She replied. It was appearing to Logan that that was one of her favorite sayings.

"Cut the mister shit, will ya kid? Makes me sound old."

"What do I call you?" Curiosity marred her features.

"Some call me Wolverine, but my friends call me Logan." He replied, as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"I think I'll call ya Logan, cause I'm sure as hell gonna be your friend." She told him with iron clad confidence and twinkling eyes, along with a sweet smile. "You can call me Jesse. Although, and this is hard to believe, even to me, but I like the way you call me kid."

Logan just grunted in amusement as they started out on their long walk.

__

************************

****

Logan and Jesse pulled up to a cheap motel about two hours later. Jesse had the time of her life on the bike, even though Logan refused to go above fifty-five miles an hour. The motel was one of those places that only cost about twenty-five a night and you might have room mates that crawl on the floor. But she wasn't about to complain. 

"Here's the rest stop fer the night." Logan said gruffly.

"Hey Logan, what's the real reason you wouldn't go fast? It would have been fun." Jesse asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Because Logan struck her as many things, but caution wasn't one of them.

"I don't know if you have a healing factor, or if ya do, I don't know how good it is. We'll test it out tonight." He answered in a clipped tone, effectively ending the conversation. But if what the disk said is true, then he was pretty sure her healing factor was more than enough to take a tumble on the bike.

__

Healing factor? What the hell is he talking about? Jesse thought as she watched her savior walk into the motel management office.

He then turned on his heal and walked over to the managers office. The manager was a short balding man with a goatee, and he reeked a little of Mad Dog 20/20. "One room, two beds." Logan growled out.

The manager could tell quite quickly that Logan didn't like waiting. Logan paid for the room. And walked back outside, seeing that the kid hadn't moved an inch from where she was sitting. "We got room number six." He told her in the same gruff tone.

Jesse walked in the room with her head bowed, her face set into that of a frown. _Not even three hours with the man, and I'm already getting on his nerves. _She thought sadly. She was used to it though. Some people just hated her personality. 

Logan watched as the girl walked over to the bed on the left side of the Room and turned on the light. He could sense that she was concerned or worried, or maybe disappointed about something. Of what, he didn't know. Since Logan never was one for guessing games he got straight to the point.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?"

"Not really," She said trying to summon up a cheerful voice and failing for the most part. But apparently her disappointed mood did nothing to curb her appetite. Because just then her stomach rumbled quite loudly. "Um, sorry about that."

Logan gave her a small smirk. "Tell ya what, Kid. Let's go get some grub in that stomach of yours and afterwards . . . You tell me what's really buggin' ya. I don't like secrets."

Jesse just gave him a small nod.

***************************************************

Clarice's Restaurant wasn't but about a mile from the motel and it said on the outside that it served hamburgers and french fries, so he decided on that. When he asked Jesse what she wanted, he actually wasn't very surprised when she said three large hamburgers two large orders of fries and a extra large Mountain Dew. It was the healing factor. It increased a person's metabolism and they tended to eat more. It just confirmed his theory that the disk he read was correct.

Logan and Jesse ate in comfortable silence until they were finished then Logan asked the question. "So what's buggin' ya?"

The girl looked around the restaurant and found that it was relatively empty and they were in a secluded corner (not to mention she could talk low because of Logan's sensitive hearing) so she thought that she could talk freely. "Well actually it's a couple of things. And the first I seem to do to a lot of people."

"Well, spit the 'couple of things' out, Kid." He replied, there was a bit of impatience to his voice.

"Have I done something to annoy you? Because you act it and if I have Iamreallysorry." The last part of the sentence was run together real quickly. Like she wasn't used to saying she was sorry.

Logan took on a curious look. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've been real snippy with me." She replied in a serious tone. _This is the part where he tells me that I talk to much. _She thought with a frown.

Logan gave a dry chuckle. "Don't worry about that, Kid. I'm that way with everybody. It's just the way I am . . . I promise. If I get mad at ya, you'll be _positive_ of it." Logan paused taking a drink of his drink. "So what's the second thing?"

Jesse bowed her head again, her voice so low that Logan was barely able to hear it. "I'm worried about what they did to me." Jesse always hated weakness and she considered self doubt to be exactly that.

Logan looked at the kid with compassion in his eyes. "We'll find out what we can at the motel, and what we can't, well . . . I have some friends in Westchester, New York that will be able to help. They have top of the line medical equipment. That's where I was planning on going anyway. Even before I found you."

Logan was glad to see the hope flare in the young girls eyes once more.

"There's one more thing."

Logan arched an eyebrow at her.

"I want some shoes, I'm tired of running around barefoot." She listened as Logan just let out an amused chuckle.

After a trip to a Wal-Mart Super Center, Logan was wondering if maybe he might have to do some more cage fights before he went back to Westchester. But the thought was just in jest, he had a little over seven grand from previous fights. The kid spent about four hundred on clothes. 

For some reason all the clothes she picked leaned towards blue and black.

When they got back to the motel Jesse told him that she was gonna take a shower and try on a set of her clothes. While she was in the bathroom, Logan had time to think. Time to think about something that was completely ludicrous. He was beginning to think that his feelings for the girl ran more like Big brother/Little Sister type feelings. 

__

That can't be right. I just met the damn kid. What the hell am I thinking? He thought as he laid on his bed, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so that they could find out a little bit about what exactly they had done to her.

About forty-five minutes later the kid walked out wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a black t-shirt tucked in, along with a new pair of black cowgirl boots. Logan was glad he rented that rental truck or he would never had enough room to put all of the stuff she bought on the bike.

Logan scooted over to one side of the bed and patted the other. "C'mere and sit down. We have to talk about what they did to you . . . But wait, could you go out and look under the front seat and get my lap-top?"

"Wild Man is in the computer age?" She asked jokingly. "Ohhh, look at that scowl! It's soooo cute." She laughed and was out the door before Logan could respond. Since she wasn't in the room, Logan had to chuckle at her antics.

By the time she made it back he regained his composure. "Hey Logan, will you do me a favor? If my teasing gets too annoying, tell me? I know I go too far sometimes."

"Don't worry, Kid. I'll be the first to tell you." He said as he pulled the CD Cases out of his duster jacket. "Let me look these over real quick, then we're gonna have a serious talk." He gave her a stern look that told her there would be none of her usual antics during the talk.

Logan inserted disk after disk, hoping to luck out. He knew how to work a computer, but he was by no means a hacker or a cracker. And almost _every _single one of the disks were encrypted. Except one.

It was labeled _"Animal Instinct"_.

Logan started to read and his face paled a little. Jesse noticed this and spoke up. "What is it, Logan?"

"Let me finish reading it." He replied with a little bit of an edge to his voice. But Jesse was already getting used to that.

After Logan finished reading all he had to read, which took about an hour, he patted the bed for her to scoot closer. "What was ya readin' about, Logan?"

"Did they give you a shot in the base of the neck before I got there today?" Logan asked. Jesse gave a nod of affirmative. Logan just gave an explosive sigh. One of regret.

"What the hell did they do to me, Logan?!? I'm not gonna die am I?!?" Jesse was close to becoming hysterical before she noticed that Logan was looking at as if she were nuts. _Ok, so I went overboard. It's my life, I have the right to do that when people mess with me. _She thought, defiantly. 

Logan growled deep in his chest, wondering where to begin. The growl made Jesse do a double take. _Better get used to that, Kid. You'll be doin' it soon enough. _He thought with no humor whatsoever. Then he finally decided on a place to start.

"Mind if I tell ya a little about myself?" He asked, keeping his voice neutral. 

Jesse wondered why he was straying off the subject, but agreed.

"They don't call me the Wolverine for nothin', Kid. I have a lot of animal characteristics. Take that growl for example. I can't seem to control it. It comes out when I'm worried, mad, happy or furious. And when I become furious, that's when I'm a real danger, 'cause I don't know what I'm doin'. A lot of people I know call that _"Berserker Rage." _

"Then there is the fact that it's hard for me to stay in one place for very long. Or when I'm near the woods or forest, I get the urge to just stay there for a while. In fact, that's when I'm the most at peace."

"But a person can't forget the Heightened Senses. Advanced Hearing, Smelling and Seeing. And sometimes I have sort of a sixth sense about people, ya know? Like when their up to no good . . . But I would have to say my temper is the worst out of all of this. I've gotten a lot better, though. Took _years _of practice for me not to lay into someone for the stupidest of reasons."

__

This has got to be the longest I've ever talked to anyone at one time in **years**. Logan thought dryly. "Those sons of bitches at the Weapon-X program did this to me . . . And now they've done it to you."

Jesse looked at him blankly for almost a full thirty seconds before she spoke. "Do you think that I can make it through this, Logan?"

"I'll help if you want me too." The words slipped out of his mouth before he realized what he said. And he knew that he had to abide by them. Logan didn't have a lot of things in this world. But by god he had his honor, and he wasn't going to let that go.

Jesse embraced him in the tightest hug she could, and whispered to words in his ear. "Thank you," Then she sat back, with a slight smile on her face. "Well the senses ain't that bad, I guess they don't work as good for me as they do you."

Logan grimaced slightly. "They won't fully be kicked in until tomorrow, Kid. It's a delayed reaction kind of thing. You'll be a little faster and stronger tomorrow too. Then you'll see what the world really smells like." He said with a rakish grin, trying to cheer her up a little more. It didn't work. She asked the question he was dreading.

"Do you think they did anything else to me?"

__

Snikt! Logan's claws on his left hand popped out in all their glory. "My guess is you have a set of these too." He let them pop back into his fist and just looked at Jesse. 

"How do you do that? And why doesn't your knuckles bleed after you do it?" She asked, her bright blue eyes a wide as saucers. _Jeez, I really am a walking weapon!_ She thought wildly.

"The reason your knuckles don't bleed is simple, that's do to your healing factor. As for how you do it . . . They're just like any other part of your body, just tell them to move and they will. Sometimes they do it on reflex alone." He replied calmly. But in truth, he would give anything to be _not _having this conversation with this kid.

Jesse made two fists and held them out. _Snikt! _Sure enough, all six adamantium blades popped out. They were about nine inches long, one inch shorter than Logan's, but they were there. She repeated this procedure five or six times before looking at Logan. Her eyes were completely serious. Way too serious for a teenager in Logan's opinion. "Will you teach me to use these too?"

"You want me to teach you to fight?" He asked, almost incredulously. He was the Wolverine. He was no teacher. _But the kid will have to know how to protect herself when I'm not around. _He sat there for close to five minutes before answering her. "If you're dead serious. But its on two conditions."

"Name'em." Jesse replied, still very serious.

"Number One: You have to train five days a week and do everything I say," She nodded affirmative. "Two: We do it at Westchester, New York. I have a doctor friend that I want to run some tests on you to make sure everything is all right. She's a really good lady. Goes by the name Jean Grey."

"Done," Jesse said with a smile. She was already growing attached to Logan but she didn't mind. It was more of a bother/sister thing and she liked it like that. She also knew that she would probably do anything for the man. "I wonder what I'm gonna be like in the morning? Will you be able to put up with me?" There was more than a touch of worry in the usually rambunctious teenager.

"Kid, I've put up with a hell of a lot worse. Go on, get in yer own bed. We'll talk more tomorrow, Kid." He replied with a half smile.

Logan sort of had an epiphany as he watched Jesse take off her shoes and get into bed, fully intending to sleep in her clothes. She was the ONLY person he knew that he got along with almost as much as Marie.

The man made a mental note to call Marie tomorrow. He had been doing so about every other day sense he had been gone. Just to let her know he was alright and see how she was holding up at the school. The calls got more personal as the year went on and pretty soon, Marie became the girl of his fantasies.

The usually gruff man fell asleep with a smile on his face, just at the thought of his Marie. _Yer gettin' soft, old man. _He thought as he drifted into dreamland, to the nightmares that awaited him.

__

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Kindred Souls **

By Shadow Viper

**Chapter Two**

Jesse was in hell, or she thought that the nightmare that she was living through was hell. It had everything in it, all the way down to the scientists grafting the metal to her bones. And oh, the pain. That was the worst part. She remembered that she wish she could pass out from it, or die. Either of those two would have been more acceptable than _this._

Jesse sat straight up in bed and looked at the seedy motel room. For the first time, she could really _see _it and _smell_ it. The smell was the worst. The place obviously didn't a decent maid service. She couldn't believe that she didn't notice any of the smells that were in the room the night before. _Logan said that my senses were going to kick in today. _She thought, slipping out of bed.

The girl looked over at Logan as he slept. It looked like it was a fitful sleep. Then she gave a casual glance at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. _A long hot shower, then after that, if Logan ain't acting any better, I'm waking him up._

She began looking through her bags as quietly as possible. She didn't know just how quiet it was. It took very little to wake up Wolverine, and she was pulling it off fairly easily. The thing that Jesse noticed the most was the fact that, when she walked, it felt like her feet were on air, the only reason she knew that they weren't was because she saw them firmly planted on the ground. With a puzzled face, she walked into bathroom of their room, holding up a hand at the glare of the light. _Definitely going to be getting some shades. _She thought, a low growl in the back of her throat.

The growl startled her. _Logan warned me 'bout that. I think I can get through this. Logan said that he would help me. _She thought.

She undressed in front of the mirror and gave a slight gasp. Her body . . . Her body was almost completely different. It still looked like a human body, but it was covered with sinewy muscles that made her look like she had been in aerobics since she was four. And the fact was that she had never worked out once in her entire life wasn't helping her thoughts any. The muscles looked feminine, but they held no doubt that she was stronger. _Gonna have to test out my strengths later . . . And a beer, Canadian if possible. _She thought as she got into the shower stall.

She stopped dead in her tracks before she got into the shower at that last thought. _I don't even like beer. What the hell is going on? _Was her thought as she turned the water on as she got into the shower and let it wash over her body. She readily admitted that she felt better on this morning than she had in her entire life. _If I could only quit worrying . . . _Her thoughts trailed.

She remembered being caught by the scientists that had done all those painful things to her. She was what the people in the neighborhood called a street-brat. A local thief that was very lucky and exceptional in her gifts. One of her friends said that she could steal a Cross off a Nun's neck and the lady would never notice it. Not that she would do that, though.

Jesse's main targets were people that she thought had too much money for there own good. She never could still from the poor, that would always make her feel guilty. _I guess I'm going to leave all that behind if I go with Logan._

Logon, she really couldn't understand the man. It was almost as if he had two personalities. The Wolverine and Logan. She liked Logan the best, but she saw the need to have Wolverine close by. 

Jesse knew what he meant when he was talking about the berserker rage. She could feel it, lurking in her mind, waiting for a situation that would cut it loose. The anger, suspicion. It was almost as if she didn't trust anyone, save Logan. She was questioning all of her gang friends that were on the street.

A new start. That was exactly what she needed. And Logan could give that to her. And it wasn't exactly like she didn't like him. After all, him and her had been through almost the exact same thing. She felt a kinship with him that she had never felt with anyone else. And that suited her just fine.

And she was positive that Logan felt the same way about her. The reason she was so positive was for the fact that she was an Empath. She could feel his emotions. He cared for her as much as she cared for him. And that was deeply. What puzzled her the most was how two people could trust one another so easily in such a short amount of time.

Jesse knew that Logan hated secrets, so she was planning on telling him that she was an Empath as soon as she got a chance on this day.

Jesse let the water splash over her until she started to feel it get cold and then she slipped out. Grabbing a towel, the girl dried off her well built, sinewy body. Her stomach growled loudly as she did this. It seemed that she kept getting hungrier and hungrier since she had left from being those bastards' lab-rats.

She put on a black pair of Wranglers and tucked a pure black t-shirt into them. Then she threw on a Faded Glory shirt that was about three sizes too big. She didn't bother buttoning that all the way up, she only buttoned the three at the bottom, and rolled the sleeves up mid forearm. She slid on her black cowgirl boots and she was out of the bathroom.

As she exited the bathroom, the one thing that she felt came to her. It was described with one word: Wired. She felt like she could run a marathon. Everything that she looked at, smelled or sensed, all seemed to have a new quality now. And to top it off, her protectiveness of Logan had seemed to triple over night.

She looked over at her friend, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, so she let him be. The growling in her stomach persisted, though. She went over to the stuff she bought and pulled out one of her pens and a piece of paper, deciding to leave Logan a note, telling him where she would be and told him that she borrowed a twenty from his wallet.

Jesse never felt so restless in her life, so she didn't even consider taking the truck or bike. She wanted to walk the energy off, it was just as simple as that. She was glad that the Diner opened at 5:00 AM, though.

"Goin' somewhere, Kid." A growly, if not sleepy voice, made her jump just a little. It was hardly noticeable to anyone else. Well, maybe Logan noticed.

"Yeah, my stomach beginning to thing that my throat's been cut," She replied with mishief. "I was gonna head down to the diner and get something to eat."

"Give me five and I'll go with ya . . . Need some caffeine." He replied as he got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

It took Logan a total of about four minutes to get ready. "After we eat, I was planning on heading back to Westchester today. That all right with you?" He watched as the girl nodded. _Something's different about her today. She looks . . . Stronger. _He thought as he gave her a once over.

"Will you do me a favor, Kid?" He asked, still looking her over.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to punch me in the shoulder as hard as you can."

Jesse let out a growl that was so fierce that it even surprised her. "I ain't gonna hit ya, Logan." She ground out, teeth clenched.

"I'll heal quicker than ya can say "Healing Factor", Kid. I don't get hurt that easily. A punch to the shoulder isn't going to hurt that much. Besides, this is part of yer trainin', and you already promised you'd do whatever I asked. Now I'm asking you to hit me in the damn shoulder." He told the blue eyed girl, and there was an edge to his voice. "Don't hold back either.

Jesse's shoulders slumped in resignation. But then she drew back, waited until Logan said that he was read, and nailed him the shoulder as hard as she could. It actually made the older man go back a few steps, which surprised her.

"Just what I thought, kid. You have the strength of about two or three grown men . . . Though, you still ain't a match for this one." He added cockily.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get something to eat now, O' Great One?" She replied cheekily.

*******************************************


End file.
